Afterlife
by doctor anthony
Summary: Infinity War spoilers read at your own risk. Gamora and Peter reunite in the afterlife with Meredith Quill and Yondu waiting for them there and run into the others who died at the hands of Thanos, as Peter soon has a difficult choice to make.


**Afterlife**

 **Authors notes I don't Marvel studios. Just the idea for this AU fic which I came up with the idea for after talking to a mate of mine who also saw Avengers Infinity War a few hours after I did in Australia. And talking we came up with an idea for how Gamora could be brought back from the dead once Thanos was defeated.**

 **Warning this one-shot has spoilers in regards to Avengers Infinity War so read at your own risk.**

 **Well that's enough of an author's notes on with the story.**

 **Vormir**

Gamora felt her feet go over the edge as her father threw her to her death, her whole body become weightless as she fell into the pit below. Her father's tear filled face would be the last thing she saw, but her last thoughts are of her real family and of Peter. His smile, his laugh, his red rimmed eyes as he confessed his love to her only hours before, the image of Peter's face in her mind was interrupted by her body hitting stone and dying.

Suddenly Gamora woke up with a start. She thought for one moment all of that was just a nightmare, but saw that wherever she was now. It wasn't the Milano. It was a bedroom in what looked to be a normal house. Gamora could see sunlight shining into the window.

Gamora wondered where exactly she now was and heard raised voices from elsewhere in the house. Gamora followed the sound of the voices and saw two people in the kitchen with a giant screen on a wall, showing Peter and the rest of the team.

Gamora recognised one of the two people it was Yondu and the other person was a woman and Gamora knew immediately who the woman was. Peter's mother.

Meredith Quill turned around and saw Gamora standing in the doorway and said with a smile. "Please sit down Gamora. I was about to make breakfast."

Gamora did so as she asked "Where exactly are we?"

Yondu answered "I have no idea. Probably somewhere people go when they die if they do good deeds."

Gamora looked down at the ground and thought of all she did on Thanos orders and said "I don't deserve to be here. I killed more lives than I've saved."

Meredith came over with plates of food and put them on the table before saying to Gamora "Your father is responsible for those deaths not you. You had no choice. You helped save more lives than you killed on Thanos orders. You're a good woman Gamora. You clearly are for Peter to love you so much."

Gamora smiled at that and Yondu said "You always know what to say Mer." Before he leaned over and kissed Meredith who was sitting across from him.

Gamora was slightly shocked at seeing that but smiled at the thought of Peter's mother and his real father getting together.

Yondu himself couldn't help but think back to when he first arrived here, wherever here was.

 **Flashback 4 years ago**

Yondu woke up with a start and took several deep breaths. Last thing he remembered was seeing Peter crying as he died to save his life. Like any father would do for his son.

Yondu knew wherever he was now. It wasn't the Planet Ego and listened as he heard singing coming from downstairs.

Yondu went downstairs and saw a human woman was in the kitchen making food for two as she sang one of Peter's favourite songs. Hooked on a Feeling. Yondu knew who this was, he'd seen the statue of her on the planet Ego a lot. It was Meredith Quill, Peter's mother.

Meredith stopped singing when she heard Yondu clear his throat to get her attention. Meredith then said "Thank you. For saving Peter." She went over and hugged him for a moment before breaking the hug.

Yondu said "I did what I had to do that's all. No need to thank me. Where exactly are we?"

Meredith answered "I'd imagine we're somewhere my people call Heaven where you live in comfort if you do good deeds. You sacrificing yourself to save Peter must have earned yourself admittance here Yondu."

Yondu sat down and ate the food Meredith prepared for him and showed him the screen which showed what was going on in the land of the living and Yondu watched his own funeral.

 **End of flashback**

Nothing else was said as the three of them watched the screen and saw Thanos fighting against some of the Avengers and Guardians on Titan.

They looked on as Mantis was on top of Thanos and subdued him as Tony, Drax, Spiderman and Doctor Strange subdued him as Nebula looked on and Peter demanded to know what happened to Gamora.

Yondu said "Don't do anything stupid boy."

They saw as Mantis told the others Thanos was angry, sad and mournful and when Peter realised what happened, saw him lose it, which allowed Thanos to break free.

Yondu said "Damn it boy!"

Meredith said "He had a similar reaction when he learned what Ego did to me. He simply lost the head in a grief induced rage."

Nothing else was said as they watched the rest of the fight on Titan and in Wakanda and looked on in horror as Thanos snapped his fingers killing half the population of the universe in one motion.

They looked on as Drax, Mantis, Peter, Doctor Strange and Spiderman all died and Yondu himself was angry when Groot died on Earth as did others.

All three of them looked at the hallway and waited for Peter who there was doubt would end up here with them very soon.

Peter was horrified to see Mantis disappear in front of him, before he saw one of his arms disappear first, then his torso, then the rest all at once. He just prayed for the first time in years that he ended up wherever Gamora went.

Peter woke up in bed and saw to his shock he was in a bedroom that looked like his room in the house on his grandfather's farm on Earth. Looking out the widow Peter even saw that it looked like he was back on Earth, and seeing he was still in his Ravager attire let him know that he didn't have one crazy dream where he never left Earth.

Peter headed downstairs to find out what was going on and saw something that made him smile. It seems his prayers had been answered. Peter saw Gamora was also here as was his mother and Yondu. Peter went over to Gamora and kissed her and hugged her afterwards whispering his love for her and Gamora doing the same.

He then went over to Yondu and hugged him saying "I missed you dad."

Yondu with tears in his eyes at that statement said "I missed you too son."

Peter than walked over to his mother and burst into tears as she hugged him saying "My little Star-Lord. I am so proud of you."

The hug was soon broken and Peter dried his eyes before asking "Where are we heaven?"

Meredith nodded and said "There's a town nearby wherever here is. A lot of people who died are here. I and Yondu already met Drax's wife Hovat and his daughter Kamaria."

Peter said "Than let's go. We'll find the others there no doubt."

The four of them left the house and went to the nearby barn where a SUV was waiting and Meredith said to Yondu "You drive. Let's see if the driving lessons have paid off."

Yondu smiled and said "Of course Mer." Before he kissed her which shocked Peter for a moment, but he quickly smiled. Happy to see his mom found love again after what that bastard Ego did to her.

Everyone got in the SUV, Peter and Gamora got into the back as Meredith sat next to Yondu. After 10 minutes of driving they arrived in town got out of the SUV before walking around the town and saw others were there, Dr Strange was nearby talking to Spiderman and several others who were probably Avengers as well at a Starbucks cafe and near an Italian restaurant saw Drax with his wife and daughter with Mantis and shockingly Groot as a Baby again in tow.

Baby Groot saw Peter and Gamora and ran over to them screaming "I am Groot!" which translated to daddy, mommy.

Gamora picked up Groot who hugged her, before Peter came over and hugged him as Yondu said "Hey twig." As Meredith looked at Baby Groot finding him so cute in person, much more than he was on the screen.

Meredith took out some sweets from her pocket she kept for herself, chocolate and gave some to Baby Groot who happily ate it. Groot said "I am Groot." And Meredith somehow being able to understand Groot smiled as he had said thank you Grandma.

Drax said "Let's get some food in the restaurant and talk."

The two families went inside and sat at a table away from the others. Meredith made sure to get a booster seat for Baby Groot.

The two families had lunch together as they talked about where they now were and were surprised to all kinds of food served here not just human food and were soon joined by the Avengers who were here with them and introductions were made.

After that nothing else was said as everyone had some food, before Bucky Barnes asked the question that was on the mind of most of those who had ended up here thanks to the Mad Titan Thanos. "How do we get out of here?"

Wanda said bitterly "We can't. We're not trapped here with this place being a prison of some sort. We're dead."

Doctor Strange then said "We have to until the others can stop Thanos and reverse what he did with the Gauntlet. Then we can go home." Looking at Gamora he said with regret in his voice "At least those of us Thanos killed using the Gauntlet."

Peter looked at the woman he loved and said "Maybe some of us don't want it reversed if those who weren't killed by the damn Gauntlet can't also be brought back."

The others in shock at this and Sam said "You're kidding right. You want to remain here. Some of us have family, people we care about and lives to lead. Look at him." Sam pointed at young Peter Parker and said "He is only seventeen years and has his whole life ahead of him, family who love him and you want to remain here. You're a selfish man."

Meredith slammed her fist on the table and said "Don't ever call my son selfish." Yondu was up on his feet at that glaring at Sam as was Drax. Nothing else was said after that as Meredith, Yondu, Peter and Gamora headed back to the farm with Baby Groot going with them.

Peter and Gamora went upstairs to talk while Baby Groot was being looked after by Yondu and Meredith who gave him more chocolate to eat.

Gamora was about to speak when Peter angry about what Sam had said remarked "Look. I don't care if this is selfish. I just don't want to live again. I refuse… I won't live in a galaxy without you in it by my side. Not when you and nearly everyone else I care about is right here."

Gamora touched by Peter's words said "Dance with me." Peter turned on his Zune and choose a song to play before starting to dance with the love of his life, as the Elvin Bishop Song Fooled Around And Fell In Love began to play. A song Peter had called their song, as it was when the unspoken thing between them first started before it became spoken.

As they danced a thought came to Gamora as she remembered what Wanda said about her destroying the Mind Stone. She said "What there was a way to bring me back from the dead."

Peter looked at her and said "I want to hear it whatever it is. What are you thinking?"

Gamora said "Thanos killed me to acquire the Soul Stone, destroying it should in theory bring back from the dead who was killed to acquire it in the first place."

Peter thought about it for a moment before saying "It's the best chance we've got. As I refuse to live without you."

The next day Peter and Gamora walked back to town and talked to Doctor Strange to see if destroying the Soul Stone would bring Gamora back from the dead and the Doctor told them it could be possible.

A month after that the effects of the gauntlet were reversed and Peter had a tearful goodbye with Yondu, his mom and Gamora as he headed back to the land of the living and said to his parents "I'm going to miss you both."

He then kissed Gamora before saying "With any luck I'll be seeing you soon."

Gamora kissed him back and whispered "I love you." Peter repeated her statements before going through the portal and finding himself on Earth with Doctor Strange, Drax, Baby Groot Mantis and everyone else who died. The Guardians with Doctor Strange in tow who had the Soul Stone with him, headed to the Milano that was nearby, with Peter and Rocket piloting it, headed to the planet Vormir.

It was time to put this theory to the test.

When they got there, the group headed to where Gamora had died and saw her body was still intact, like she had died only yesterday. Doctor Strange used magic to levitate the stone over the cliff edge as Peter shot it with his blaster until it was destroyed.

As the Soul Stone was destroyed before their very eyes, down below, Gamora woke up with a start and was shocked to see she was alive and unhurt. Peter yelled down "Gamora are you alright?"

Gamora yelled back "I'm fine now!" Peter smiled and had tears of joy in his eyes, as he used his jet boots to get down to her and kissed Gamora before saying "Come on. Let's get the hell out of here."

Gamora smiled as she held onto Peter when he used the jet boots to bring them both back up to the cliff where the rest of the Guardians welcomed Gamora back, and thanked Doctor Strange for what he done to bring Gamora back..

With that everyone headed back to the Milano to get back to Earth and celebrate the defeat of Thanos with the Avengers.

 **The end**

 **Author's notes well that's the end of this one-shot what did you think of it read and review please. I like to get reader feedback.**


End file.
